Portugalball
Portugalball is a countryball located in Southern Europe. He can into NATO and EU too, along with Spainball , his only neighbor. Portugalball has seen a constant flow of different civilizations during the past 3100 years. Tartesos, Celts, Phoenicians, Carthaginians, Greeks, Romans, Germanic (Suevi and Visigoths), Muslims, Jews and other populations have left their mark on the culture, history, language and ethnicity. Portugal can into great football team, seeing great football players such as Eusébio and Cristiano Ronaldo. Sadly it has been declining, suffering a 4-0 defeat by Germanyball in 2014, but it got revenge by a 5-0 win in 2015. Relationships * Spainball - Frenemy. Also brother. * Galiciaball - Favorite sister and crush * Franceball - Sister. * Romaniaball - Brother. * Italyball - Brother. * Andorraball - Of little cute brother! * Brazilball - Big and stronk son. HUEHUEHUE! * Angolaball - Son who suffered a duel personality disorder * Mozambiqueball - Son. * Cape Verdeball - Peaceful son. * East Timorball - Cutest son. * São Tomé and Príncipeball - Irrelevant son. * Guinea-Bissauball - Other son with duel personality disorder. * Madeiraball - Idiot son (moar idiot than Brazil). * Azoresball - Sucessful son. * Macauball - Other son. * Goaball - Like Macau, but Indian. * Damaoball - Goaball's twin. * Diuball - Goaball and Damaoball's twin. * Dadràball - Doaball, Damaoball and Diuball's twin. * Nagarball - The last of the Indian twins. * Indiaball - STUPID STEALER OF TERRITORIES! REMOVE HINDU! GIME MINHAS GOA, DIU, DAMÃO, DADRÁ. E NAGAR AVELI HINDUISTA ESTÚPIDO! LEAVE MY COLONIES AND TAMBEM FRENCH COLONIES IN INDIA IN PEACE! WHY TU WANT MINHAS COLONIES HINDUSTUPIDO? Hindu that stole my colonies for no reason... Gime me Goa, plox! * GERMUNI - oh no, not. YUO DEBTER! I WILL DEFEAT YUO!!!!! EURO IS OF WORST MUNI! 1918 NEVER FORGET! * Turkeyball - Was of worst enemy, but is not today. * UKball - Best friend, best ally, forever and always. * USAball and Canadaball - Any UKball's son is my friend. They also can into local communities. * Thailandball - Old asian friend I used to trade with. Military Portugalball have three branches: air force, navy force and ground force. They serve primarily as a self-defense force whose mission is to protect the country. In the 20th century, Portugal engaged in two major military interventions: World War I and the Portuguese Colonial War (1961–1974). After the end of the Portuguese Empire in 1975, the Portuguese Armed Forces have participated in peacekeeping missions in East Timorball, Bosniaball, Kosovoball, Afghanistanball, Somaliaball, Iraqball (Nasiriyah) and Lebanonball. Portugal also conducted several independent unilateral military operations abroad, as were the cases of the interventions of the Portuguese Armed Forces in Angolaball in 1992 and in Guinea-Bissauball in 1998 with the main objectives of protecting and withdrawing of Portuguese and foreign citizens threatened by local civil conflicts. Gallery 0YOOU.png Bejaball.png A Brief History of Macau.png Germanyball Euro.gif Bragançaball.png Bragaball.png Aveiroball.png Figueira da Fozball.png Brancoball.png Faroball.png Madeiraball.png Azoresball.png PTfado.png CALHETABALL.png Coimbraball.png Portuguese family.png PortugalcHRIS.png Portugal3d.jpg The Future of Morocco.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png Portugal-icon.png County of portugal.jpg Portugal!.png WFWPO.png CD0wdzz.png Family Pride.png PIIGS.png Repressive Memories.png 23rd time's a charm.png 10306246 725721967497851 7921470093839971828 n.jpg dang..jpg PortugalcHRIS.png|Happy Christmas with Portugal DddJAIl.png|Always Use Protection Portugalvisitshisson.png|Note: Merda = Sh** PNPZ9LD.png ABMf9ns.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png qgv5uVh.png Laughs of the world.png txSMLMd.png Bsgddhd.png es:Portugalball fr:Portugalballe ru:Португалия Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Europe Category:Modern Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:PIIGS Category:HUE Category:Catholic Category:Secular Category:Former kebab removers Category:Latin Category:Remove Tulip Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Europoor Category:Portugal Category:Romance Category:Norse Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Euro € Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Republic Category:Soccer Category:Madeira Category:Azores Category:Countryballs With One Eye Category:European Category:Europeball Category:Spain Category:Spainball Category:Spainball brother Category:Soccer fan Category:Anti-Communism Category:Neutral Category:British Category:Spainish Armada Category:Close Category:Africa Category:NATO group Category:Europeanball Category:Countryball Category:Portugalball Category:Portuguese Category:Evil Category:Characters